


Sixth Discussion

by darkkwater



Series: First Kiss [6]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Developing Relationship, Episode Related, M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkwater/pseuds/darkkwater
Summary: Don and Ian discuss their problems with relationships.





	

The world sucks right now. Nonetheless, I wrote fic.  
  


**Sixth Discussion -**

Leaning against Ian, Don thought about the last time he'd seen him. After Charlie's wedding, when Ian came to take Nikki out… 

He frowned. "I thought you were all about Nikki." 

Ian shifted against him. "Nikki's great, but she figured me out even faster than most women do." 

Don turned to look at him. "Figured you out?" 

"What about you? I thought you were all about Robin. And Liz and Nadine and others that I couldn’t even keep track..." 

Don grimaced. "I just have…commitment issues." 

Ian's lips quirked. "Is that what they tell you?" 

"I love that getting-to-know-you phase, but I can't seem to get past that. What did Nikki figure out about you?" 

Ian looked down at his hand on Don's knee. He flexed his fingers. "That I'm a hard man to please, I guess." 

That was obviously not it, but Don let it slide. "Liz said I had trust issues." 

Ian smirked. "How long have we known each other, Eppes?" 

"I don't know, five years?" 

"Almost seven. And it's taken me that long to trust you enough for…this. You think _you_ have trust issues." 

"Heh." 

"That's why it almost killed me when you thought I was a murderer." 


End file.
